


We're Having a Baby

by xxashleyxx



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Baby Fic, Baby Kicking, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Kara, Established Relationship, Excited Mon-El, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, KaraMel, Living Together, Meeting the Baby, Mon-El is so tired, Naming the Baby, Not Episode Related, Pregnancy, Short lived angst, Unplanned Pregnancy, established KaraMel, horny Kara, increased sex drive, labor, maternity clothes shopping, self-conscious Kara, shopping for the baby, time jumps, worried kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12541584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxashleyxx/pseuds/xxashleyxx
Summary: "She ran her hand over her abdomen. Her flat abdomen. You’d never know. Nobody had noticed. Nobody had commented. Nobody had asked. Nobody could know the truth unless she had told them; unless she brought it up herself, but she couldn’t. She was freaking out. She was terrified. She was pregnant." -- Kara is pregnant, and not on purpose. A set of chapters that follow Kara and Mon-El BEFORE the baby is born.





	1. Eight Weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! It's been a while!
> 
> What's coming up is another multi-chap fic that I've been working with on and off for a while. I know a few of you were asking about me writing a baby fic. This is sorta that?
> 
> It's not your traditional "baby fic"...at least it's not what I would think of when I think baby fic. It's more about the journey up to the baby's arrival. Don't worry, no angst this time (?). Maybe in the first couple of chapters, but otherwise its fluff, fluff, fluff and a pregnant Kara. Obviously, I know nothing about pregnant Kryptonians, Daxamites, or alien reproduction whatsoever. If you don't believe Kara can get pregnant, I don't wanna hear about it LOL. Just go with me and the things I made up along the way.
> 
> This is sort of AU/Canon Divergent I guess, being that I'm ignoring everything related to Mon-El's parents arriving. Really I'm ignoring the entire existence of his parents as they're not even mentioned in this fic. Basically all that's important is that Kara and Mon-El are together and he's been on Earth just under a couple years.
> 
> This one is completed with 7 chapters, but I may write another set of chapters picking up where chapter 7 ends. I'm busy working on my new Red KaraMel fic, so I didn't want this one to sit around too long while I decided on possible further chapters. I love you guys too much to leave you hanging around with no fic for too long.
> 
> Also sorry to disappoint (some of you), but I'm rating this Mature basically for 1 or 2 chapters. The rest is Teen rated. But I lose track of my swearing and mature themes, so I rated it Mature just to be safe. Don't wanna corrupt any of you kiddies out there (those of whom I haven't already corrupted that is...).
> 
> Anyways, enough of my super TOO long author notes and on to the fic!!!
> 
> ***I'm dedicating this chapter to Maddy (@itsametrash) because it's her birthday today (HAPPY BIRTHDAY MADDY!) and I knew you'd appreciate the subconscious angst that is this first chapter of this fluff fic.

**Chapter One: Eight Weeks**

It was nearly 2:00am.

She couldn’t sleep. She couldn’t concentrate on anything really. She just sat there on the sofa in her apartment, cross-legged and staring off into the distance. Sitting in silence as she _waited_. Waited for Mon-El to finish his late night shift at the bar and come home to her.

The lights were dimmed; the only light really being that of the stars and the nearly full moon up in the sky that was shining through her windows.

She ran her hand over her abdomen. Her flat abdomen. You’d never know. Nobody had noticed. Nobody had commented. Nobody had asked. Nobody could know the truth unless she had told them; unless she brought it up herself, but she couldn’t.

She was freaking out.

She was terrified.

_She was pregnant._

She was twelve when she’d had her first period. It was barely there and it had scared her the second she’d noticed. She’d run to her mother and fallen into her arms. She had explained to Kara what was happening to her; what it all meant; how babies were created and formed and carried. All things she had already known, but had given very little, if any, thought to up until that exact moment.

Then she was sent to Earth and she had become an alien, and even with all the added benefits of the yellow sun, her body still largely functioned as that of a human. She continued to have her period. She still went through puberty. She still had all the working parts of the female anatomy, but a baby? Up until now, she didn’t even know if she was able to _have_ a baby on this planet; to conceive, to carry, to give birth. At least not with the help of anyone here on Earth.

Then again, Mon-El…he wasn’t just _anyone_.

They’d never talked about having a baby.

It had _never_ come up. Not once in their relationship. Never. They hadn’t really been together long enough for it to become a real topic of discussion.

She had been feeling…off. Just _weird_. She had missed her period and that had _never_ happened before. Not on Krypton; not on Earth. She hadn’t even noticed for a few days and then she wondered if she was _actually_ late. She’d checked her calendar and quickly grew concerned.

She had gone straight to Alex when she’d realized that she couldn’t deny it anymore.

_“What do you mean you’re late?” Alex eyed her curiously._

_“My period, Alex,” she whispered as they sat in the DEO med bay: Kara on the edge of a bed with her feet dangling down, Alex seated on a stool next to her. “I’m late.”_

_“Well, what’s late? I mean, a few days isn’t that b--”_

_“Seven weeks,” she stated, her eyes tightly clenched shut._

_“Seven weeks!?”_

_“Shhh, Alex, please,” her eyes fluttered open and she looked at her sister. Tears were starting to cloud her vision and Alex’s face fell as soon as she noticed._

_Her hands reached out and landed on her sister’s shoulders. “Why didn’t you say anything? Seven weeks? That’s a_ long _time, Kara.”_

_Kara shrugged as she shook her head. “I just…I wasn’t sure. Then I was in denial. Then…I mean, I just feel different. Something is…different.”_

_“Okay,” Alex sighed. “Well, we’ll have to do a test. We’ll probably have to test your blood or something to find out, right?”_

_She nodded, “We could just…I know J’onn said he got rid of all the Kryptonite…but I know he’s got some hidden here for emergencies. If you just get it in the same room as me, we could use a regular needle and just--”_

_“Kara, if you’re actually pregnant, couldn’t that hurt the baby?” she asked softly._

_“Maybe, but if I drain my powers so you could take my blood, they could be out for a few days. Weeks even. Who knows? I think that’s potentially more dangerous and more suspicious. Alex, I don’t want people to know…”_

_“Kara, if you’re pregnant…people will_ have _to know. You’re going to have to change your whole lifestyle. Forever. And you can’t be running around being Supergirl if you’re pregnant. That’s way too dangerous.”_

_“Can we please just find out for real before we start making decisions for me…”_

_“So, what does Mon-El think about this? What does he want to do?”_

_Kara shrugged at her sister._

_“You don’t know? He didn’t tell you?” She paused as she waited for a response. When she didn’t get one, “You have mentioned it, right?” Alex asked, her head dipping low as she tried to catch Kara’s eyes. She just stared at her hands in her lap. “Kara! You have to tell him!”_

_“I will. If I’m pregnant, I will.”_

_“Kara, even if you’re not, you need to tell him. Or this could happen all over again a few months from now if you’re not careful. You guys use protection, right?”_

_“I mean, yeah.” Alex eyed her suspiciously. “We use condoms…I think every time,” her eyes were floating around the room, looking anywhere but at her sister._

_“So, you don’t really use protection then.”_

_“Alex, they’re human made condoms. Who knows if that even works for us? I didn’t think I could even get pregnant on Earth.”_

_“Mon-El isn’t from Earth, Kara…”_

_“Yes, Alex, I realize all this stuff now, okay?” Her voice was shaky. “Can we just do the tests please?”_

_“Okay, okay, but first we’re going to do a regular pregnancy test…before we do any of this crazy Kryptonite blood taking you’re talking about…”_

She had waited on Alex’s sofa; waited for her to come back with the test from the drugstore. She went alone into the bathroom to take it, not coming out even after the timer on her phone buzzed loudly. She found herself sitting on the ceramic floor tiles, staring through tear filled eyes at the little smiley face looking up at her from the screen on the stick, wishing Alex would have bought the stupid test with the little lines instead. She had felt her sister sit down on the floor behind her, her arms wrapping around her middle as she whispered in her ear that everything would be okay.

_“We’ll do the Kryptonite blood thing tomorrow to be sure, but Kara…this is real now. You need to talk to Mon-El.”_

_“He doesn’t want a baby, Alex.”_

_Her eyes widened. “He said that?”_

_“He never said he wanted one.”_

_She sighed, “Did you ever ask him about it?” Kara shook her head. “Then you don’t know what he wants.”_

_“Alex, sometimes…sometimes he’s like a child himself. He’s been here less than two years. He’s still learning about Earth. How is he going to raise a child here?”_

_“Kara, you’re way overreacting right now. Let’s test your blood. Then when we know one hundred percent, you tell him and have a real discussion with him about this. This is going to happen and whatever he says, whatever he wants, I don’t care. I’m here for you.”_

_“What am I going to say?”_

_“That’s up to you, Kara. But he needs to know. You can’t lie about this. You can’t keep this secret anymore.”_

That was nearly a week ago and she still hadn’t said anything. Her hand continued to stroke across her barely there belly as she debated what she was going to tell him when he arrived home.

She had been feeling things she hadn’t felt much before (if at all): tiredness, soreness, pain. Not excruciating pain, which was what she was used to. She _really_ had to be in pain to _actually_ _feel_ pain. But this pain was strange. Maybe discomfort was a better word? She just didn’t feel like herself anymore. She didn’t like feeling this way. She swiped at a tear that rolled down her cheek.

And she couldn’t _stop_ _crying_.

She had always heard that mood swings were a part of pregnancy, but all this time growing up on Earth, she’d never expected herself to be pregnant, so she hadn’t really worried about it. Sitting here in the dark at two in the morning probably wasn’t helping her mood, but she was just so anxious about her secret, so worried about what Mon-El would say and just _so uncomfortable_. So she continued to sit in silence, her mind spinning as she stared off at nothing in particular.

It was nearly 2:30am before she heard his key sliding slowly into the lock. His gestures were quiet and subtle, obviously trying not to wake her up upon his entrance to their apartment at such a late hour. He opened the door smoothly, the keys on his keyring barely jingling as he took them into his palm and closed the door behind him. She heard him inhale sharply; she assumed that she had surprised him.

“I thought you’d be asleep by now,” he said and she could practically _hear_ him smiling at her. “You’ve been waiting up for me?” he asked as she heard him move toward her.

She nodded slightly, so slight that she wasn’t sure if it even counted as a nod.

He plopped onto the sofa next to her, one arm sliding around her shoulders, the hand of his other sliding across her belly and she almost flinched; afraid that he’d notice, afraid that he’d figure it out. He kissed her cheek softly before trailing his lips down to her neck.

“Mmm, I know it’s late,” he whispered against her skin, his hand moving down her stomach, fingers sliding along the edge of her sweatpants. “But maybe…” he trailed off, his lips falling down to the skin of her shoulder peeking out from her t-shirt.

“Can we just go to bed?” she asked suddenly, her voice cracking slightly as her eyes looked in his direction, but her head stayed still and facing forward. “To sleep, I mean,” she clarified.

He furrowed his eyebrows, his gaze moving up to her face quickly at the sound of her voice. He nodded, “Yeah. Yeah, we can go to bed. No problem.”

She exhaled heavily as she abruptly moved to stand. _Chickened out again_.

He got up and followed closely behind her. She looked maybe…dizzy? “Kara, are you okay?” he asked concerned, his hands falling to her hips as she walked in front of him.

“I’m fine. I’m just tired,” she said, her voice nearly at a whisper.

“Tired? Are you…are you _sick_? Did something happen?” he asked as he stepped around her, getting in front of her and stopping her from moving any further away. “What’s going on?”

“I just need to sleep,” she whispered. She just needed her brain to shut down for a little while. She was feeling so _overwhelmed_.

His hand came up and pushed some of her hair behind her ear. He thought he saw tears in her eyes, but they might have just been glassy with tiredness. He kissed her forehead before pulling her into his chest in a tight hug. She sighed against his shirt and he heard her sniffle before pulling away. She quickly turned her back to him as she started to change into her pajamas, so he did as well. When she crawled into bed, he followed suit. Her back was to him and he pulled her against him, close enough that she could feel him exhaling against the back of her neck, but far away enough that his hand could sneak between them, the backs of his fingers stroking against her spine. His left arm wrapped around her, his hand splaying across her abdomen, her own hand resting on top of his.

“I love you,” he whispered in the darkness.

She nodded slightly, “Me too.”

She’d tell him tomorrow.

She just needed a little more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, as always, for reading! A new chapter will be posted probably every 5ish days. Maybe less depending on how often my real life responsibilities kick in. Also more tags will be added with each chapter. Don't wanna ruin the surprises for any future chapters ;)
> 
> Please leave me some love if you have the time :)
> 
> Twitter: @_ashleymaria_
> 
> Haven't mentioned it in a while, but you can still add yourself (even as anonymous) to the KaraMel Fandom Map: https://www.zeemaps.com/map?group=2594021
> 
> ***Please let me know if you want to be added or removed from my "notify on Twitter" list for when I post anything new.


	2. Ten Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “‘I’m pregnant.’ The words she had been keeping a secret from him for nearly two weeks; the statement that had been ringing in her brain for nearly ten weeks as she spun through denial and disbelief; the phrase that scared her half to death had just tumbled past her lips as if it was the easiest thing she’d ever had to say to someone.” -- Kara is pregnant, and not on purpose. A set of chapters that follow Kara and Mon-El BEFORE the baby is born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! I hope everyone's had a wonderful week :)
> 
> Just a quick reminder for those of you who forgot/haven't read the tags, there will be time jumping in this fic....had to fit 9 months into 7 chapters lol.
> 
> I'm not going to bore you all with a long author's note or anything, so lets just jump right in!

**Chapter Two: Ten Weeks**

She had to tell him soon. Surely she would start showing any day now and then _everybody_ would know. She couldn’t keep putting this off; pretending that nothing was going on. Alex was pressuring her to tell Mon-El and she was right to. She’d known _for sure_ that she was pregnant for two weeks now and she still hadn’t said anything to him.

She was just worried.

He’d told her about life on Daxam, but very little. Most of what she knew came from what her parents had told her about the planet; what Kryptonians had talked about at harsh whispers. From what she was familiar with, Daxamites of royal status similar to Mon-El’s didn’t have children; they _made_ children. Only the best were _manufactured_ to keep their lineage strong, powerful, noble. Even after living on Earth for has long as he had, surely he didn’t want a child in this way; so randomly and unplanned. He also likely had no clue about what came with the responsibility of having and raising a child.

 _Responsibility_.

Another thing he had difficulty with because on Daxam, he didn’t _have_ any.

But then she realized that she was spending so much time freaking out about the entire situation that she was only making it worse for herself. She decided she just had to say it; to tell him the truth she’d been keeping in.

She had planned to tell him the second he’d arrived home, but he’d walked in with two pizzas and a smile and she just didn’t say a word. He’d asked about her day at CatCo and they briefly talked about the DEO. She didn’t say much and he kept asking her if she was okay. She’d just nod and attempt a smile. When they were finished, he told her he’d clean up and join her on the sofa in a bit.

“Okay, now I _know_ something is wrong…” he said when he finally joined her, flicking off the TV with the remote and sitting in front of her on the sofa. Her eyes stared at his chest, refusing to rise up to meet his. “I just had to put half a pizza in the fridge and you’ve been sitting here for almost thirty minutes and that bowl is still full,” he nodded at the heaping bowl of popcorn sitting in her lap. He grabbed at the bowl, picking it up and moving it to the table next to them. He moved in close, covering them both with her blanket, their knees pressing together underneath it as they sat cross legged facing each other. His hands slid to her cheeks, pulling her attention to his face. He’d noticed the slight tremble to her lower lip as she took in a sharp breath and that a layer of tears had formed over her irises. “Talk to me, Kara,” he said, his thumbs stroking across her cheeks.

“I’m pregnant.”

The words she had been keeping a secret from him for nearly two weeks; the statement that had been ringing in her brain for nearly _ten_ weeks as she spun through denial and disbelief; the phrase that scared her half to death had just tumbled past her lips as if it was the easiest thing she’d ever had to say to someone.

He stared at her. Blinked. Stared some more.

“What?” he finally asked after what felt like hours to Kara’s nerves.

“I’m pregnant,” she repeated and it was easier that time. The words still making her heart pound, but her head wasn’t spinning as fast anymore.

“You mean…” his eyes fell to her stomach, his hands slipping from her face and landing in her lap. She nodded but he couldn’t see her, his focus remaining at her belly that she was trying to hide under the bulky sweater she wore, even though said belly was still as flat as it always had been. His hands reached out, one reaching for the edge of her sweater and drawing it upwards to just under her breasts while the fingertips of his other hand stroked across her skin. “How can you tell?” he asked her, his voice quiet.

“Alex and I…she helped me do tests. They say I’m pregnant…and I mean, I feel different.” She watched him as he eyed her belly, his eyebrows furrowing as if he were trying to see inside of her.

“Since when?” he asked as he continued to stare. She couldn’t tell if it was from curiosity or if he didn’t believe her.

“We did the tests two weeks ago, but I thought it might be true for weeks before that. I’m sorry it took me so long to tell you,” she exhaled loudly, relief washing over her body as she finally let out all of the secrets that were weighing on her for far too long. He hadn’t said anything for a while, his focus remaining at her stomach as he looked to be still thinking about it all. “Mon-El?”

His head finally lifted as he dropped the end of her sweater and looked at her, “Yeah?”

“You…you know what this means, right? I mean…you understand?”

A grin slid onto his face. “We’re going to have a baby.”

Her heart jumped in her chest and butterflies erupted in her stomach as the meaning of his words surrounded her.

_We’re going to have a baby._

_We._

She stared at him, watching the smile grow on his face as his eyes lit up. His eyes scanned across her face. “Is this not what you want?” he asked her suddenly, his face falling when she didn’t immediately answer and he took her silence for disappointment.

She felt tears slipping out from her eyes and trailing down her cheeks before she fully registered that she was crying. She felt him pulling her toward himself, tugging her into his lap, their bodies getting tangled in the blanket. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands stroked up and down her back through her sweater.

“Kara, are you not happy?” he whispered against her cheek as he held her.

“I’m scared.”

“Of a baby?” he asked, his voice puzzled and she could practically feel the confusion on his face.

“Of telling you,” she choked out against him. “Of what you would say.”

“Oh.”

She leaned her head down, her cheek pressed to his shoulder and her nose sitting at his neck as she sniffled.

“We never talked about having a baby…”

“I didn’t know you wanted to have one,” he said softly as he shrugged.

She shrugged back at him. “I didn’t. I didn’t plan for this to happen,” she sighed.

“Is that why you’re upset? Is this my fault?” he asked, his voice suddenly worried as his hands stilled against her spine. “I’m sorry, Kara.”

She shook her head against him. “It’s both of our faults, Mon-El. We’re supposed to use protection when we have sex.”

“I know that. We do,” he nodded before correcting himself, “Well, sometimes we do.”

“ _All the time_ , Mon-El, you have to use it all the time for it to work. That’s clearly why I’m pregnant now,” she sighed.

“Are you angry?” he asked timidly.

She shook her head. “I’m just…worried? This is going to be a lot of work and--and a big change. Our lives are going to change a _lot_ , Mon-El.”

He nodded silently. They were both quiet for a while, her arms tightening around his middle as he held her close.

“So, what do I have to do now?” he asked, breaking the silence in the room.

Her head rose as she stared at him. “What’d you mean?”

“For the baby,” he clarified, “What do I have to do now to help it?”

She laughed lightly. “Mon-El, it’s so small right now, you can barely see it. You can’t do anything yet.”

“Oh,” he furrowed his eyebrows. “So, we just have to wait then?”

She lifted her head and raised an eyebrow at him. “Yeah…it still has to grow and stuff…”

“No, I--” he grinned. “I mean, I know all of that. Just on Daxam, women didn’t have to carry a baby. We could just make them…with DNA in little machines. But somebody had to monitor them while they were _in_ the machines. Here, in this way…are _you_ responsible for monitoring the baby then?”

She nodded slightly. “I guess you could say that. I have to take care of myself and make sure to keep it safe. I have to start being careful about being Supergirl, too, I think.”

“Is it a boy or a girl?”

Kara laughed louder this time, “I have no idea, Mon-El. I don’t think we’ll know until I actually give birth to it. Human tests and stuff…they probably won’t work the same for me. I wouldn’t know how else to try and find out. I’d try using my x-ray vision, but I think an x-ray that close to a baby isn’t good for it. I mean…the baby might have powers, but it might not at first or maybe at all and anyway, I don’t know if it can protect itself this early and--”

“Kara,” he stopped her. She blinked at him. “Never mind. It’ll be a surprise. How long do we have to wait for the baby to be here?”

“Somewhere around nine months…” his eyes widened as she said it. “But it’s already been almost three,” she continued.

“That seems like a long time for you to have to keep it inside of you.”

“That’s what it’s like for humans on Earth. It was like that on Krypton, too. I assume it’s the same amount of time for me here now, but I don’t know,” she shrugged.

“Have you thought of what you want to call it? A name?”

She shook her head with another laugh. _Gosh, it was good to laugh again_. “You’re moving really fast here, Mon-El. I’ve been so worried about telling you, the thought hadn’t even crossed my mind.”

“Oh, okay,” he nodded and she leaned her cheek back on his shoulder again.

They sat there in silence for a long while, her eyes closed, his hands running up and down along her spine as she was starting to doze off.

“I think a girl would be nice,” he said quietly all of a sudden. “I think if most boys are the way my friends and I were when we were kids, a girl would be _way_ easier.”

Her lips twitched into a small smile. “Yeah,” she sighed before yawning. “I’d like a girl, too.”

“She’d be pretty like you,” he continued, his head turning to kiss her forehead and she giggled softly against him. “Wait, no,” he changed his mind abruptly, “She’d be so pretty and all the boys would chase after her. No, a boy is better.”

“Nu uh,” she shook her head against his shoulder. “He’d look too much like you. The girls would be all over him,” she grinned.

“That’s it. Make it even. Just have one of each,” he shrugged.

Her eyes widened as her head rose from his shoulder again. “Don’t say that.”

His own eyes widened. “Why?” he asked, his voice concerned.

“Twins run in my family, Mon-El. I don’t even know if I can handle one baby as it is. That would be crazy,” her voice was fading, her head dropping to his shoulder as she yawned again.

He laughed loudly. “So one of each it is then…”

He stroked a hand through her hair as his eyes flicked down to look at her. When she didn’t comment further, his hands gripped her thighs as he lifted her into his arms. “I think it’s time we put you to bed.”

“But it’s barely nine o’clock,” she protested lightly.

“You need to sleep…take care of our baby,” he smiled and she nodded against his shoulder. He didn’t mention the way his stomach fluttered at his own words. _Our baby_.

“Okay,” she agreed, her arms tightening around him as he moved to stand.

He placed her on the edge of their bed and she looked up at him with a sleepy smile. He tugged her sweater over her head and pushed her gently to lie down so that he could help her get her pants off. He helped her into a set of pajamas before she flipped over and crawled underneath the covers. He tugged off his own clothes, stripping down to his boxers before joining her. She lay facing him, watching as he slid himself under the covers, her arms reaching out; one landing at his waist, the fingertips of the other resting on his chest.

“I love you,” she whispered quietly. He grinned at her.

“I love you, too, Kara. Now get some sleep.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner about the baby,” her voice was barely there, her eyes slipping closed. “Please don’t be mad at me.” He leaned in and kissed her forehead, his own arms wrapping around her body and pulling her tightly to him.

“It’s okay, Kara. Don’t be upset. I’m not mad.”

“You’re happy about the baby?”

“I’m happy,” he assured her before shushing her gently. She nodded ever so slightly against his chest as she drifted off to sleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I LOOOOOVE reading your comments and I love getting those emails about how many kudos I get on fics. It just brightens any kinda day I'm having. 
> 
> I also love chatting on Twitter (@_ashleymaria_), so if you have that, follow me. Also if your AO3 name is totally different from your Twitter handle, let me know! I like being able to match comments to Twitter personalities lol.
> 
> ***Please let me know if you want to be added or removed from my "notify on Twitter" list for when I post anything new.


	3. Twenty Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “They had gone out and bought some books on human pregnancy and he’d been reading them (he was pretty sure that he was reading them more than she was) and he’d read that a pregnant woman’s sex drive went up at some points during the pregnancy. But this? This was ridiculous. Maybe it was made worse by the whole alien thing? Super Sex Drive? Was that a thing?” -- Kara is pregnant, and not on purpose. A set of chapters that follow Kara and Mon-El BEFORE the baby is born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!
> 
> Thanks for all the lovely comments everyone. I hadn't ever really thought about writing a baby fic (and I know absolutely nothing about babies and/or pregnancy [thank you, Google]), so I'm glad to see that you're all enjoying this. A reminder about the time jumps: we're doing one with each chapter and now they're getting a little bigger. I know there's tons of things I could write on this topic, but there's only so much time in the day. But you know the drill...if there anything you'd like to see me write, my Twitter DM's (and comments here!) are always open and I could always put it in another fic or write a oneshot!
> 
> Now, on to the fic!
> 
> ** Side note, I'm pretty sure this is as "M" as this fic gets...
> 
>  
> 
> EDITED (12/15/17) FOR: Hi everyone, I was advised by an anon that TECHNICALLY a part of this chapter can be seen as non-consensual. It IS consensual, but just a warning here as I don't want anyone to be triggered!

**Chapter Three: Twenty Weeks**

He hadn’t had much experience with pregnant women on Daxam. Mainly because nobody of royal status bothered with carrying a baby. He only saw pregnant women when he moved about town in some of the poorer neighbourhoods; the neighbourhoods where people actually _chose_ their mates and latched with people who made them happy. He didn’t really know what was involved or what to expect and every day with Kara was a whole new ballgame.

He turned his head to the right, his eyes sliding across her sleeping form. She was lying on her side facing him as she slept, both arms curled into her chest, her lips in a small pout. He sighed heavily, his arm lifting to rest across his forehead.

She was just _so horny_.

Not that he didn’t _want_ sex. Not that he didn’t want sex with _her_ because Rao, look at her. She was gorgeous and smart and funny and caring and strong and hundreds of other adjectives that would make anyone jump at the chance to be with her.

But honestly, he was exhausted.

They had gone out and bought some books on human pregnancy and he’d been reading them (he was pretty sure that he was reading them more than she was) and he’d read that a pregnant woman’s sex drive went up at some points during the pregnancy. But _this_? This was ridiculous. Maybe it was made worse by the whole alien thing? Super Sex Drive? Was that a thing?

Because she was constantly climbing all over him.

The second he walked in the door…

_“I’m home!” he called out into the apartment. When he didn’t get a response, “Kara?” And then she literally leapt at him; her arms tightening around his neck and pulling his face down to hers. He didn’t even know where she was or what direction she came from, but all of a sudden she was climbing his body, her legs wrapping around his waist as her tongue slid into his mouth and he nearly fell over. He broke the kiss and blinked at her._

_“Well, hello to you, too, Kara.”_

_“Gah, you’ve been gone all day. What took you so long?”_

_He shook his head. “I was working. And you saw me at the DEO four hours ago.”_

_She pressed her lips to his again, “Four hours is a really long time,” she mumbled against him._

_He laughed, “It’s not, really.”_

_“Mmm, whatever. Take me to bed.”_

_“You don’t seem tired,” he smirked at her._

_She nearly growled at him. “Sex, Mon-El,” she stated bluntly. “I want sex.”_

_He nodded. “Got it. I can do that,” he said as he moved toward their bed._

Or while they were on the sofa just trying to watch a movie together…

_She sat in front of him, her body cradled between his thighs as they watched the TV screen. She turned slightly in his hold, her arm sneaking around his back as she looked up at him. There was an explosive car chase flicking across the screen and he was focused on watching the outcome. Her nose nudged at his chin and he craned his neck as he tried to keep his eyes on the screen in front of them. She kissed at his neck, her lips pressing against his skin with purpose, trying to get his attention._

_“Kara,” he whined lightly, “I want to see the end.”_

_“We’ll watch it later,” she whispered against him._

_“But it’s almost done. Just like ten more minutes,” he said as he kissed her forehead._

_Her hand moved toward his sweatpants, her fingers tugging at the waistband of both his pants and boxers before slipping inside._

_“But, I want you now…” she pouted, batting her eyelashes up at him._

_“Kara,” he whined again._

_Her fingers gripped around his cock, her hand stroking him as he fidgeted against her. “But I’ll be fast,” she assured him, moving to press her lips to his. He couldn’t stop his hips from thrusting up against her and she grinned at him. “Fast,” she whispered again._

_He groaned as her lips met his again, his hands fumbling around blindly looking for the remote to stop the movie. “Okay,” he agreed, “fast.”_

And then there were the times when he was trying to take a shower…

_He stood in the tub, his face directly under the stream of warm water as he sighed. His ears perked up as he heard the door to the bathroom click open._

_“Kara?” he called out. “Did you need something?”_

_But then he felt the whoosh of air as the shower curtain slipped open before she stepped in front of him, right under the spray of the water. He scrubbed his hands across his face, wiping the water from his eyes. “Are you okay?” he asked concerned._

_She shook her head ‘no’._

_His eyes widened. “What happened? What’s wrong?”_

_“I need you,” she answered simply, her hands quickly moving to tug at his cock._

_“Again?” he laughed as his heart slowed in his chest, his brief panic subsiding. “It’s only been an hour since we last--”_

_“Again,” she confirmed with a nod as she stroked him._

_“It might be dangerous in the shower for the baby. I don’t want you to slip…”_

_“I won’t,” she shook her head._

_“But you’re a little clumsy,” he shrugged and she slapped him lightly on the chest, the sound echoing in the steamy room._

_“Then just be careful with me,” she whispered before turning around and bending over slightly, her hands landing on the wall in front of her._

Sometimes even while he was cooking breakfast…

_He was standing at the stove, a hand on a frying pan as bacon sizzled in front of him, when she came up behind him._

_“Morning,” she whispered against his naked back, her hands trailing along the edge of his boxers, fingers getting caught in the apron tied around his waist._

_“Morning,” he responded. “Hungry?” he asked and he felt her nod against him._

_“Always,” she mumbled against his skin as her hands slipped past the waistband._

_“Not that kind of hungry, Kara,” he laughed. “I mean for food,” he nodded at the pan in front of him._

_“We can eat later,” she assured him as her hand slipped around to his front, fingers tiptoeing lower._

_He flicked off the stove as he grinned. “If you insist…”_

Or even in the middle of the night (occasionally while he was already fast asleep)…

_He was having a great dream. It all felt so real. Her hands on his chest, the feel of her skin beneath his fingertips, her hips grinding against his as she moved on top of him. Then her hand caressed against his cheek and his eyes fluttered open._

_Not a dream._

_“Kara?” he blinked up at her repeatedly, but she didn’t fade away. “What’re you---”_

_“Shhhh,” she shushed him as she pushed some of his hair off his forehead. “I couldn’t wait,” she insisted._

_He moved to sit up, his chest pressing into hers as he held her to him. “You could have just woke me up,” he chuckled before kissing her neck._

_“I tried,” she whispered, “but then I was touching you and you were hard and I just went for it.”_

_“I see that,” he laughed before moving forward, laying her down on her back in front of him._

Sometimes when she was coming after him, it was like she was trying to make another baby or something; as if she were really trying for that set of twins they’d joked about in the beginning.

He flipped onto his back slowly as to not wake her. He’d also read in the books that pregnant women were tired more often and needed to relax a lot and take it easy. But Kara seemed to have more energy than she did before. More energy than the two of them combined. They’d decided to tell people at the DEO about the baby and J’onn was now more hesitant to let her out in the field, but she was barely showing at this point and she wasn’t drawing attention with the citizens of National City. He’d allowed her to continue her Supergirl duties for a few more weeks, so long as she was careful and stepped back when any predictably violent or dangerous situations were around. That just meant that she wasn’t exerting as much energy as Supergirl, leaving all her energy for him during their nighttime (and often daytime) activities.

He’d never thought that he’d be too tired for sex, but here he was, just hoping she’d remain asleep for the rest of the night so he could get some _actual_ rest.

He slowly turned back to face her and jumped.

“Hi,” she spoke, her voice loud, eyes clear, smile wide.

“I thought you were sleeping,” he stated as he tried to keep his face neutral.

“Not anymore,” she slid a hand toward him under the covers, her fingertips landing on his abdomen, short fingernails scratching against the fabric of his tank.

 _Uh oh._ She had that look in her eyes again. That look he knew all too well as of recently. The look that he’d hoped would stay away for the rest of tonight.

She moved in to kiss him, but he put his hand up, his palm colliding with her lips and startling her.

“Mon-El?”

“Kara,” he started timidly. “Can we…maybe….not?”

She furrowed her eyebrows at him in the darkness. “Not what?”

“Uhm, have sex?” It came out as a question because he wasn’t sure if he wanted to go down this route.

“You don’t want to have sex?” she asked as she backed away from him.

He shook his head slightly and she sat up in bed. He rushed to try to defend his request. “I just--I mean I’m just _really_ tired,” he started as he sat up as well. “I’ve--I’ve been working at the bar…and the DEO and helping out here and I just--”

“You don’t want to have sex with me anymore?” she asked and he saw her lip tremble.

“What?” his eyes were wide as he shook his hands in front of her. “No. No. I--I do. I do want to have sex with you.”

“No, you don’t,” she shook her head as she threw off the bedcovers and swung her legs off her side of the bed. “You just said you didn’t and you pushed me away.”

“Kara! Wait, let me explain!” She stood and moved to leave the bedroom, but he jumped up and reached out for her, his hand landing on her wrist. He spun her around to face him and she pulled her arm away. She had tears in her eyes and her face was turning red.

“I know I’m gaining weight,” she said as her hands flew to her cheeks and she started to pace, “and my face is getting fatter and I’m all puffy and bloaty and I never thought I could experience these things on this planet and I know you probably think you didn’t sign up for this and you’re thinking that--”

“Kara!” he shouted loudly, his hands grabbing her wrists, pulling her hands from her face before intertwining their fingers. “None of that. This has nothing to do with _any_ of that.”

She blinked up at him as she sniffled.

“Seriously…I’m just _so_ _tired_.” He shook his head as his eyes slipped closed.

“Why?” she questioned, her voice low and cracking slightly.

His eyes fluttered open and he looked down at her. “All the sex, Kara.”

She furrowed her eyebrows at him and scoffed.

“For real, Kara. I’m exhausted. We’re having sex every day, sometimes twice a day and I just don’t have the energy anymore. I just need a break. A couple days maybe? Please?”

Her arms wrapped around his torso as she fell into him. He hugged her body close to his.

“I’m sorry,” she apologized. “I just don’t know what’s happening to me. I just…I can’t get enough of you,” she smiled sheepishly against his shirt. “I mean I’ve never _felt_ like this before…” she backed out of his hold on her, her eyebrows furrowing as she tried to explain. “This throbbing feeling,” her fingers gripped at his waist. “And it just doesn’t go away, I just _need_ …”

He grinned at her, watching the frustration play across her face before his hands trailed down to cup her behind. “Okay,” he sighed and her eyes flicked up to his. “Maybe if you do all the work tonight…then we’ll take a break starting tomorrow…”

A smile broke out on her face as she nodded quickly. “You don’t have to do a thing. Nothing. Just sit there,” she continued to nod. “I’ll do all the work.”

He laughed at her with his own nod. “Okay, if you say so.”

Her hands moved to his abdomen, her fingertips pushing at his body, directing him backwards toward their bed. He hopped on, scooting up toward the pillows while holding out his hands for her. She intertwined their fingers before she moved to get on top of him, a thigh on the outside of each of his as she straddled him.

“I’m not heavy am I?” she asked for a moment, looking down at her belly.

He shook one of his hands free from hers and he ran it across her little bump. “Babe, you can’t even tell that you’re pregnant; you’re so tiny.” She watched his hand caress her stomach, his palm running over her from side to side slowly. He thrusted his hips upward and she bounced in his lap, her eyes flicking up to his. “Light as a feather,” he finally answered her question before tugging her down to him.

She was smiling when their lips met, his hands moving around to her back as he held her. Her fingers fluttered down his sides, gripping at the cotton of his tank as she tugged, signalling that she wanted him to take it off. He leaned away from her for a second, pulling at the fabric and tugging it over his head, dropping it down to the floor beside them.

They were naked in record time; Kara panting against him as she rocked in his lap.

“This--this doesn’t,” he groaned against her as his forehead fell to her shoulder. “This doesn’t hurt the baby does it?”

Kara laughed loudly. “No, it doesn’t even know what’s happening, Mon-El. It’s okay,” her hands were running through his hair as she held his head against her.

“Doesn’t it feel all _this_?” His hands gripped her hips tightly in reference as she continued to move in his lap. “I mean, all this sex we’re having? It’s gotta wonder what’s going on…”

“Shhh,” she shushed him. “It’s like it’s asleep. It can’t feel or see or hear any of this. Just let me keep going, please.”

His hands wrapped around her waist as he moved to lay her on her back on the bed, his hands pushing her thighs flat on the mattress as he thrust into her.

“Mmm,” she moaned as she tried to reach him. She looked down, her small bump only starting to block the visual of him moving inside of her.

He took a hold of her hands, lacing their fingers together as he used them to balance himself while he moved.

“I know I complain a lot…” she said suddenly and his eyes flicked up from where they were joined in order to meet hers.

“What?” He released her hands as he held onto her thighs.

“I know I complain a lot. About food, about sex, about my body. And I know it’ll only get worse as I get bigger and we get closer to the baby coming.”

He shook his head at her.

“I just want you to remember that when I seem angry at you I’m really just hormonal or freaked out about what’s happening to me since I’ve never gone through changes like this on this planet before. I don’t know how this is going to work on Earth. I don’t know if it’s gonna be worse or less or better or--”

“Kara,” he groaned, his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to hold off, his climax mere moments away.

“I know, I know. I just want to tell you that I love you and that even if there’s a time that it doesn’t seem like it, I’m happy about this baby,” her fingers wiggled towards him as she tried to cup his cheek but couldn’t reach him.

He leaned in toward her, his hips stalling briefly so that she could grab onto his face.

“I’m happy and I love you and I’m excited. I’m excited for this next step with us.”

He grinned. “Me too. I love you,” he leaned in to kiss her. “And I love our baby,” he whispered against her lips. “And I’m excited.”

“Good,” she whispered back. “Now, finish what we started, please,” she grinned.

He laughed as his hips picked up their pace again. “Yes, ma’am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me some love :)
> 
> Twitter: @_ashleymaria_


	4. Twenty Six Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He’d come home one night and she was just sitting on the sofa crying. No, not just crying. Sobbing. He’d asked her what was wrong and she’d just mumbled some words through tears and gasps and sobs and he’d just nodded his head because he’d had no freaking clue what she had said.” -- Kara is pregnant, and not on purpose. A set of chapters that follow Kara and Mon-El BEFORE the baby is born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello again everybody! Normally I'd wait a couple more days since I just posted a fic on the weekend, buuuutttt I think we're all a little emotional after last night's episode and need some fluff to help us through. So I decided to post a little early (even tho I know you've been waiting over a week for another chapter here...oops...). We're now over halfway through (unfortunately), so the baby/babies (who knows??) is/are almost here!

**Chapter Four: Twenty-Six Weeks**

Kara was so hot.

Well, in his opinion, she always had been of course.

Hot. Beautiful. Gorgeous. Goddess.

But this pregnancy thing?

Damn.

He’d continued reading all those human pregnancy books that they had bought together. He read all about the upcoming changes to her body, her personality, things to watch for, things to prepare for. But the books didn’t prepare him for _all this_.

Many of them said that she would be glowing. He’d found that to be a very strange thing to say. Glowing. With light? Fluorescent? But now he could tell exactly what the book meant. Kara was _glowing_. Her smiles spread wide across her face, her blue eyes sparkling when she looked at him, her blonde locks accentuating this new aura about her. It was the strangest thing; how something such as a baby inside of her could bring out such a change in her appearance. It was astounding to him.

Her face was alight, but the rest of her body? Rao, the rest of her body was changing, too. That belly of hers was stretching out. Quickly. Suddenly. One day he had looked at her and it had just appeared; popped outward in the snap of his fingers. He’d kissed her one morning and was surprised when her belly had poked him in his own stomach.

_“Whoa,” he gasped as he broke their kiss._

_Her eyes flew open and she looked at him. “Are you okay?” she asked, her eyes worried, the crinkle between her eyebrows prominent._

_“Where did that come from?” he asked, his eyes wide, eyebrows raised as he looked down at her belly._

_She furrowed her eyebrows as she stepped back a little, her hands sliding down his chest, her fingertips lightly pressed to his abdomen. “I thought the books told you what would happen to my body…” she said self-consciously._

_“It did, but whoa. I swear you weren’t this big yesterday,” he laughed loudly and one of her hands stroked across herself as she looked down at her stomach. He slid downward, landing on his knees on the wood panelling of the bedroom floor as he lifted up the edge of her top and eyed her naked belly. His finger traced along the curve of her waist as he smiled. “It’s like there’s an actual something inside of there now. I guess it happens fast, huh?” His eyes flicked up to meet hers. She nodded as she wove her hands into his hair and he leaned in, his lips pressing a soft kiss to her belly button._

Then there was her behind. He hadn’t mentioned it because he wasn’t sure how she felt about it. The books had said some women started to feel self-conscious and worried about their appearance and the changes in their body, but the curve of her ass had _definitely_ grown. Her hips looked a little wider, her thighs a little thicker and her cheeks a little more full. It was strange to see her putting on weight because they didn’t think it was possible; at least not on this planet. He assumed it must have had something to do with what was needed for the baby, and it wasn’t about whether you were alien or human.

But then there was his favourite: her breasts. Kara said she had gone up almost two cup sizes. Whatever that meant. All he knew was that they were _amazing_. They used to fit completely in the palms of his hands, but now, she was spilling past his fingers when he held her. He could relish in the heavier weight of them in his hands and he just couldn’t stop _staring_ at them. He was pretty sure they were more sensitive, too. The sounds he could get her to make now with his lips closed around her nipple was nearly the best part of all.

He leaned against the kitchen counter as he watched her from across the room. She sat on the sofa, baby book in hand, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she read.

He thought the changes would scare him; too much, too fast, but he loved them all. He loved watching her change, watching her grow as he knew she was taking care of and carrying their baby inside of her. It wouldn’t be much longer now, but he hoped most of this wouldn’t go away, because he’d miss it all too much (especially those boobs).

* * *

Kara stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom, her eyes scanning up and down her body, taking in the changes in her appearance while in her super suit.

Well, at least she _tried_ to be in the super suit. She didn’t exactly fit in it anymore. She could barely attempt it now. It had really just become a goal that was unattainable and it only made her sad to try. Her belly just stuck out an awful lot now and there was really no way to hide it.

She tugged the edge of her top up, stretching the fabric across her torso and chest in hopes that something would change and that it would stay put and keep her boobs inside it this time. But it smoothly slid back down, the fabric stretched so thin over her bump, her belly button making an appearance through it. She couldn’t really complain about her breasts though; the ones currently struggling to break through the symbol on her chest. If those didn’t shrink back down after the baby was born, Winn was _definitely_ going to need to make some adjustments to her suit.

She tugged at her skirt. It was resting far too high up on her thighs. The edges of her briefs underneath curved a little too far up on her widening behind to be respectful anymore. She didn’t know where that butt came from or how her thighs got so thick. It seemed like it was only a week ago when nobody could even tell she was pregnant. But now, J’onn barely even let her into the DEO since his rule was that she stay out of the field. It was getting too dangerous for her and the baby, and every time she was inside the DEO, she was begging them to let her go out there and try to stop the bad guys.

She missed that the most.

Being Supergirl.

It was more than just a job for her. It was a part of who she was. And she wasn’t being allowed to _be_ that part of her anymore.

“Are you trying on that suit again?” she suddenly heard Mon-El call out from the kitchen.

“No,” she quickly called back, but she didn’t bother to speed out of the suit. He popped his head into the bedroom.

“You are,” he confirmed as he walked toward her. “Kara, you need to stop trying this thing on,” he stated as he leaned into her side and wrapped his arms around her middle. “You’re just making yourself upset.”

“I’m not upset,” she stated firmly and his hand came up, index finger poking at her eyebrows.

“That crinkle says otherwise,” he stated simply and she groaned at him.

“I’m not upset,” she insisted. “I just miss it is all.”

“I know, but just a little longer, Kara. We’re almost there. You’ll Supergirl again,” he grinned. “Now, take that suit off; you’re stretching it…”

She growled at him, but he ducked away and back into the kitchen with a cackle before she could say anything more.

* * *

He’d come home one night and she was just sitting on the sofa crying. No, not just crying. _Sobbing_. He’d asked her what was wrong and she’d just mumbled some words through tears and gasps and sobs and he’d just nodded his head because he’d had _no freaking clue_ what she had said.

When she’d finally calmed down, he’d asked her again.

“So, you want to tell me why you’re so upset now?”

“Look at me,” she said simply, her voice still cracking with tears.

“I see you. I still don’t see the problem.”

“I’m enormous!” she shouted exasperatedly.

He cocked an eyebrow at her. “Well…you _are_ growing an entire baby inside of you right now…”

“So you don’t disagree then?”

His eyes widened as he mumbled, “I mean, I’m not going to lie to you…you’ve gained some weight…”

She let out a drawn out whining noise as he saw tears beginning to form in her eyes again.

“Kara, the books said that it’s normal to feel--”

“Fat and unsexy and tired and achy and bleh?”

“I didn’t know ‘bleh’ was a feeling…” he smirked. She just stared back at him annoyed. “I know you’re not used to this…having your powers means this kind of stuff doesn’t happen to you, but this isn’t a big deal.”

She glared at him. “And I’m so _bored_! I haven’t been out as Supergirl in _weeks_!”

“Well, I’m here to keep you busy,” he winked before wiggling his eyebrows at her.

“I thought you were tired of sex,” she choked out through her tears.

“You’ve calmed down recently. My energy is coming back,” he grinned. She rolled her eyes as she leaned back on the sofa.

“How am I supposed to feel empowered if I can’t go out there and help people?” she sniffled again.

He furrowed his eyebrows at her. “Kara, you’re working on bringing a child into this world. You’re carrying a baby inside of you; something you never thought you would be able to do here. You should feel empowered about _that_.”

She sighed loudly. “I just feel--” but she cut herself off with a gasp.

His back straightened quickly as he sat up in alarm. “What?! What’s happening?! What’s wrong?!”

She grabbed his hand and put it on her belly.

“Ahhh! What is that?!” he exclaimed as he tugged his hand away and out of her grasp.

“It’s the baby, silly,” she smiled as she blinked against the tears still in her eyes. “It’s kicking!”

“That’s the baby?” he asked, his eyes wide as he looked at her. She nodded quickly as she reached for his hand again, moving it back to the spot on her belly where she’d felt the movement. He stared at their hands, hers on top of his as they waited for it to happen again.

“Whoa!” He didn’t pull his hand away that time, his palm stroking across her belly after he’d felt the kick. “He’s strong,” he laughed before his eyes flicked up to hers. “Or she, of course. Is that the first time that happened?” he asked, his voice wistful as he stared at her belly.

Kara grinned as she nodded, her hand coming up to cup his cheek. “I mean, I felt things before…movements and stuff, but this was the first time you could really tell…”

And then she was crying again.

He moved in close to her, his arms wrapping around her body and pulling her into him. “Is this happy crying or sad crying again?”

She laughed as she swiped the heels of her hands against her eyes. “Happy.”

“Oh good,” he squeezed her tighter against himself in a hug.

“I love you,” she whispered. He kissed her cheek.

“I love you, too,” he whispered back as his hand stroked across her belly. “Both of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Leave some love if you can. I appreciate it. It really does make my day to read all the comments and see the kudos!!
> 
> Twitter: @_ashleymaria_
> 
>  
> 
> *** As usual, please let me know if you want on/off the Twitter chapter notification list.


	5. Thirty Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She had one hand holding the book, the other stroking through Mon-El’s hair as his head rested in her lap, his eyes trained on the television. He hadn’t spoken for a while, his attention fully on the screen, when suddenly…‘I think you don’t fit in your clothes anymore.’ She slammed the book closed as she looked down at him offended, before pushing him out of her lap.” -- Kara is pregnant, and not on purpose. A set of chapters that follow Kara and Mon-El BEFORE the baby is born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry it took so long for this chapter to get posted. I got busy writing other stuff and then was distracted by the Crossover episodes for a few days.
> 
> As per the poll I put up on Twitter, this update won out against a headcanon from 3x07 I had finished. I'll likely post that over the weekend if I find the time.
> 
> (Sadly?) We're getting awfully close to the end here! I hope you guys enjoy the last few chapters!

**Chapter Five: Thirty Weeks**

Kara was sitting on the sofa, her nose deep in another baby book. She was almost through this one, now being at the delivery stage of the pregnancy tips and it was starting to freak her out. She hoped her powers helped stop a lot of those awful sounding things from being as awful as the book made them sound.

She had one hand holding the book, the other stroking through Mon-El’s hair as his head rested in her lap, his eyes trained on the television. He hadn’t spoken for a while, his attention fully on the screen, when suddenly…

“I think you don’t fit in your clothes anymore.”

She slammed the book closed as she looked down at him offended, before pushing him out of her lap. His body rolled and he fell to the floor. She cringed slightly as he shook his head to gather himself, her actions startling him.

“Sorry,” she apologized, “but that was a mean thing to say to me…”

She looked down, her skin popping out obviously, the edge of her shirt resting mid-belly, her pants rolling uncomfortably low as she tried to pull them back up. As she had been doing for over a month. She’d been avoiding maternity clothes shopping.

“No, I didn’t mean it like that…” he started to defend his statement. “I mean, you’re beautiful, you always are…but you haven’t bought any pregnant lady clothes yet--”

“Maternity clothes, Mon-El,” she corrected with a sigh.

“Yeah, those,” he agreed as he stood from the floor and sat back on the sofa next to her. “I think we should go shopping. Get you some new clothes that fit properly. I want you to be comfortable.” He nodded at her as she tried to pull the end of her shirt down further. “And _that_ doesn’t look comfortable to me…”

She didn’t say anything in response so he shrugged and went back to watching the television. He figured that it was better not to press the issue.

* * *

She had always been tiny. She was tiny on Krypton; one of the thinnest in her class. Other than growing in height, she’d never really gotten much bigger after coming to Earth. Even being pregnant, she was still tiny, only really starting to show awfully late in her pregnancy. But she had to admit at this point that Mon-El was right. She couldn’t squeeze into those semi-stretchy t-shirts anymore and her yoga pants were starting to roll nearly all the way off her behind, the waistband unable to stay securely wrapped around or under her expanding belly.

So she went to the maternity store in the mall. The only one in this area of National City. One that, despite its size, provided very few options and not the best styles. Definitely not things she wanted to wear at least and that’s why she kept trying to wear her old clothes and avoid having to come shopping here. But lately, she had just been _blowing_ _up_. She couldn’t fight it anymore.

After Mon-El had actually gone and suggested new clothes (and he’d taken a liking to staying silent or agreeing to anything she said out of fear of hormone driven retaliation from her), she knew that she had to make a change. So here she was, wandering the aisles of the large, yet blah store.

She wouldn’t let Mon-El come with her, though. She refused to have him here while she tried on god-awful clothing that didn’t compliment any human or alien body. While she found underwear that could no longer be described as lingerie; underwear that fit around her enormous waist and swollen breasts. While she nearly cried in the changing room when she couldn’t close up the pants she’d chosen from the shelf or couldn’t finish the buttons on the blouse from the rack.

No, thank you. She didn’t want him here for any of _that_.

She stood in her underwear in the changing room; three blouses hanging and two pairs of stretchy waistband pants sitting on the bench next to her. She sighed heavily. She had just looked so frumpy in them. “Maybe I should just walk around naked from now on,” she mumbled to herself.

“As much as I’d love that, I like these.”

She heard the voice come through the wooden door to the change room.

“Mon-El?” she asked, her voice surprised, before she started to slide open the door and peek her head through the tiny gap.

“Maybe we should stay away from pants,” he suggested as he nodded at the bench next to her. She just blinked at him. “They just always seem to roll down,” he shrugged at her.

“Did you follow me here?” she asked in a hushed tone.

He shook his head. “I didn’t follow you. I asked Alex where you would go to shop for maternity clothes and she said you were probably here.”

She rolled her eyes. “So you basically followed me. How did you even get back here?” her eyes darted behind him to where the girl who had walked her into the changing room went.

“I just said my girlfriend Kara was in the back and needed my help choosing some things.”

She sighed loudly and he gently shoved at the door, pushing her back into the tiny room enough so that he could step in with her.

“Mon-El, you can’t just come in here,” she shook her head at him.

“What? Why not?” he asked and now she could see that he was holding a number of dresses on hangers in his left hand.

“They have rules…like one person in a change room at a time,” she stated.

“What? I didn’t see that rule posted outside. Besides, how else am I supposed to help you choose if I can’t see you?”

“You could wait outside until I open the door and show you what I’ve tried on.”

“That seems like a waste of time,” he stated firmly as he hung the clothes in his hand up on a hook on the wall. “Besides,” his hands slid to her hips. “I’ve seen all of your…everything before. How do you think we _made_ this baby?” He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She rolled her eyes at him before turning back to the mirror in front of her. “So what did you find?”

He smiled proudly as he grabbed at a couple of the items he’d taken in with him.

“I found some dresses that would look really nice on you I think,” he grinned at her in the mirror sheepishly. “You always look really nice in dresses.”

She turned around to take one of the hangers from him: a soft, thin pink dress, but it was tight enough that she worried if it would make it around her bump. He must have noticed.

“The lady out front…she said that this dress is stretchy so even when you get bigger, you can still wear it,” he nodded.

“You were talking to the lady about how big I was?” Her self-conscious side was coming out again.

“I did, and she said that you were one of the smallest pregnant ladies she’d ever seen. I said we were at week thirty and she gasped,” he continued to tell his story with wide eyes and a smile. “I said that you were feeling self-conscious--”

“Mon-El!” she scolded.

“And she said that a lot of women feel that way when they’re pregnant. Especially ones that aren’t used to gaining weight and all the changes and stuff. But then she said at some points, a pregnant woman just needs to stop wearing pants,” he chuckled to himself.

Kara sighed. “I guess you’re both right. It was getting kind of ridiculous that my pants wouldn’t even stay up…”

“She said this dress was nice and she gave me the pink one. I know you like pink, but I got one in blue, too,” he said as he held up the blue dress. “Blue matches your eyes and it makes them sparkle a lot brighter, too,” he blushed slightly and she started to tear up.

“I like the blue,” she said quietly. He smiled widely as he handed it to her.

She continued to try on the piles of clothes he kept bringing in. She was pretty sure she’d tried on half of the store by the end of it all, but they’d decided on four dresses, a single pair of stretchy pants and a couple of t-shirts that were long enough to cover her bump. Then he’d hinted at the lingerie sets on their way out of the store (which even she could admit weren’t all that bad) and she’d smiled and asked him to pick out what he liked most.

A couple of nights later when he came home from the DEO, she was lying on their bed in the red set he’d picked out for her and she’d never seen such a big smile on his face at the end of a long day.

Maybe she’d have to keep bringing him on her shopping trips…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone!! Please leave some love if you can! I appreciate it :)
> 
> Twitter: @_ashleymaria_


	6. Thirty-Five Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mon-El had a problem and it took Kara a while to figure it out. A shopping problem." -- Kara is pregnant, and not on purpose. A set of chapters that follow Kara and Mon-El BEFORE the baby is born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, so much for that update every few days! Sorry guys! I've been working on Red K and a Karamel Secret Santa fic and a bunch of other little things and somehow this fic got ignored for a while! So here's the next chapter, fluffy and full of feels -- all the things we karamel fans obviously need right about now. So enjoy!
> 
> Also as a side note, an anon mentioned that a section of Chapter 3 featured a non-consensual scene. I think within the context of the fic, you can see that the act WAS consensual BUT, very few things trigger me, so I may not have noticed how that could offend some people. I haven't removed the scene, but I've added a warning to the chapter for future readers. Nobody had said anything previously, but that doesn't mean some of you weren't offended. I love you all and you're all such sweet people, so I want to take a minute to apologize to anyone who may have been offended by it. I just have to remember that everyone has their own triggers or feelings about things.
> 
> However, I do want to say, if that was triggering for you, you may want to avoid most of my Red K fic. I haven't posted it yet, but I already have some warnings laid out for when I do. Not that anything is non-con there, but it's far more graphic and/or rough in comparison to stuff I've written previously. So here's an early heads up!

**Chapter Six: Thirty-Five Weeks**

Mon-El had a problem and it took Kara a while to figure it out.

A _shopping_ problem.

It all started one afternoon a couple of months ago when they were walking hand in hand through the National City Mall. Kara was dying of boredom at home and J’onn would barely let her through the doors of the DEO anymore. Working days at CatCo only entertained her so much.

Mon-El had suggested that he take her to the mall for the day; a day of browsing, window shopping and people watching. In reality, it was more like Kara was taking Mon-El to the mall. They were always so busy running around trying to save the city that they rarely spent days at the mall, travelling from store to store. So the experience still felt so new and exciting to him: Earth Malls.

“What’s that store?” he asked her, pointing his finger from their joined hands at a sign high up on the wall.

She rolled her eyes at him. “Obviously, that’s a baby store.”

Of course he knew that. She could tell from the look on his face. She could also tell that he wanted to point it out in hopes that they would go inside and look around.

“Okay, we’ll just look for a quick second,” she smiled softly at him and he pumped his fist in the air in celebration before rushing inside, dragging her in behind him.

They were greeted by a kind woman at the door who asked questions about when Kara was due, whether they were having a boy or girl and what kind of shopping for supplies they still needed to do. Kara didn’t mention that they hadn’t yet bought anything for the baby. She wasn’t sure what they should buy. Would this baby have powers? Will it need extra strength cribs and toys? She’d rather just wait it out and see. Plus, she and Alex had talked about possibly having a baby shower closer to her due date. She figured that their friends at the DEO might be able to help them out with some alien-strength necessities just in case they were needed.

They spent only a few minutes wandering around the giant baby store before Kara quickly became uncomfortable. All the employees were asking her questions and telling her things; questions about what she was looking for in a stroller, advising on what the safest crib on the market was, demonstrating the proper way to insert a car seat in a family vehicle. They didn’t even have a car! They wouldn’t need a car; they definitely weren’t going to need a sedan and minivan compatible car seat.

She knew her face must have been getting red and Mon-El was likely losing feeling in his fingers with her death grip on his hand so he quickly and easily got them out of the employee’s sights and left the store.

Since that day, they had continued to wander the mall once every couple of days, just to get Kara out of the house and to get her mind off of not being able to be Supergirl on the streets anymore. When they’d walked by the baby store again a few weeks later when they were startled by a loud voice.

“Mike!”

Kara had heard the loud female voice come from the front of the baby store. She looked over at the lady before looking back at Mon-El who had a wide grin on his face. _Who was this woman?_

“Are you coming by to update your baby registry?” she grinned before her jaw dropped. “Is this Kara?!”

Kara just blinked at the overly excited woman.

Mon-El nodded at her. “Yes, this is Kara.” He nudged Kara in front of him as they stood in the doorway of the store. “Kara, this is Lindsay. She’s helped me browse through the store before.”

Kara raised her eyebrows at him. “Browse through the store?” She thought they were going to wait for the baby shower they were still debating on having. “I see.”

“So nice to finally meet you, Kara,” she held out her hand and Kara shook it. “Mike talks a lot about you. Did you feel like browsing today? Need anything in particular? We have your previous orde--”

“No, no,” he cut her off quickly. “Not looking today,” he shook his head. “Were just out for a little walk around the mall. We’ll see ya!” he smiled as he turned Kara around and pushed her back into the mall walkway and in the opposite direction of the store.

When they were out of earshot. “I didn’t know you’d been back to this store, Mon-El,” Kara eyed him. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I dunno,” he shrugged. “I just come by sometimes. Just to look around and stuff.”

“And to start a baby registry?” she pushed.

“That wasn’t my original plan,” he shrugged again before a smile slid onto his face. “They have this little scanning machine that’s pretty cool. At first I was just doing it for fun, but then I thought it might be important. So I scanned a few things and--you know what? No big deal. Let’s just…keep walking,” he smiled as he grabbed her hand and proceeded to pull her down the mall.

“You were just never going to say anything if we didn’t run into _Lindsay_ today?”

“Lindsay doesn’t work Tuesdays, so I didn’t expect anyone to recognize me,” he mumbled quietly.

Kara stopped walking and he nearly fell over when her grip on his hand prevented him from continuing forward. “You know her work schedule?”

He just stared back at her.  
  
“You come here so often that you know a random employee’s _work schedule_? Mon-El, I hope you’re not buying anything.” She moved closer to him, her voice dropping to a whisper. “We can’t afford for you to go on shopping sprees for things that our baby could break with a single tap.”

His eyes were wide. “I haven’t bought anything.”

She nodded. “Good. Maybe next time we’ll just get a copy of the registry to hand out around the DEO for the shower if we decide to have it,” her grip on his hand tightened as she began to lead him through the rest of the mall.

* * *

A few days later, Kara took _herself_ out and dropped into the same baby store at the mall. She waved at Lindsay as she stepped over the threshold to the shop. She quickly came over to greet her.

“Kara!” the woman smiled. “Welcome back! Where’s Mike?”

“Oh, he’s at work,” she smiled back. “I just wanted to pop in and see what he put on our baby registry. We’re having our shower next week and I want to make sure he didn’t miss anything important,” she lied as her eyes travelled around the store. “Maybe we could also get a printout of it or something? So I can hand it out to our friends and family?”

“Of course! Come on back with me,” she locked their arms together as she directed Kara toward a computer near the back. She pulled up their registry, clicking on the “Matthews/Danvers” button that appeared on the list.

Lindsay stepped back, offering the computer mouse to Kara. She grinned as she stepped up to scroll through the list. Her eyebrows furrowed and she looked to Lindsay.  
  
“Lindsay, I uh...I don’t really understand this. Why are some item names in green and some in red?”

“Oh, well the red ones are items on the list still to be bought.”

Kara blinked at her. “So the items in green have already _been_ bought?”

Lindsay nodded as she took the mouse from Kara briefly to click the “Print” button on the screen.

“But…” Kara shook her head. “I’m confused. We--we haven’t had our baby shower yet.” Her hand fell on the mouse again as she continued to scroll through the list with wide eyes. “I don’t think we even have this many friends to get us all these things.”

“Oh, Mike has been buying things off the list.”

Kara’s head spun around to look at the girl. “I’m sorry, what?”

Lindsay smiled. “Mike drops by every other day, usually to just look around, but he buys some stuff every couple of days. I mean, small things: stuffed toys, little outfits, shoes, but he’s in here all the time.” She handed Kara the printed list from the printer.

Kara shook her head with a small chuckle. “No, I don’t believe that,” she paused, looking down at the multiple page list in her hands, her eyes skimming the items, the printed copy with small checkmarks beside the item names that were already purchased. “No, he hasn’t brought anything home. Where would all that stuff be if he were doing that?”

Lindsay’s eyebrows furrowed. “Well, we’re storing some of the bigger things here for him in the back. He asked if we could keep some of it here for him until your baby shower. I thought you knew…”

“No,” she shook her head, almost frantically. “I definitely did _not_ know about this.”

“Oh, that’s so sweet!” Lindsay gushed. “He was going to surprise you at your shower!”

Kara’s eyes were still wide. “I have to go Lindsay, thank you,” she stated before she rushed out of the store.

* * *

No wonder Lindsay at the baby store liked him so much! He was likely putting her through med school or something equally as expensive with all the commission she probably made off of him!

Kara sat at home on the sofa waiting for him to get back from the DEO. When he did, she nearly attacked him the second he walked through the door.

“You need to _stop shopping_!” she shouted at him.

“And a good evening to you, too, Kara,” he smiled as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

“Mon-El, this is serious! For months you’ve been sneaking off to the baby store at the mall every day to buy things? We don’t have money for that!”

His eyes fell to the floor between them. “Not _every_ day…”

She moved to catch his eyes. “How often then?”

“I dunno,” he shrugged, “maybe a few times a week.”

“You need to stop doing that,” she nodded at him before walking over to the dining table. She grabbed the papers from the baby registry printout Lindsay had given her and she handed it to him. “Where is all this stuff?”

He didn’t answer. He just stood there, his eyes scanning the papers she’d pushed into his hands.

“Mon-El?” she prodded.

“I just wanted to get stuff for the baby,” he said softly as he moved toward their bedroom. Kara’s eyes followed him, but she stood still. He got down on the floor, his arm swiping under the bed as he pulled out a duffel bag; a bag she’d had no idea was hidden under there. He walked back toward her, holding out the bag for her to take.

She tugged it from his hands and dropped it on the table before unzipping it. She dug through the items inside. Bodysuits, footed pajamas, bibs, hats, little booties, hooded towels, burp cloths, little rattles and stuffed toys. She could feel the tears rushing to her eyes as she flipped through the items, her fingers rubbing through the fabrics.

“I swear I only used my tip money…or what I made working extra hours here and there,” his quiet voice came from behind her. “I mean I didn’t _always_ buy something for the baby. Sometimes I get something for you, too. And--and sometimes I just took pictures and I’d show you…” he trailed off.

She flipped through her mind as she remembered those rare times he’d randomly pull out his phone and ask her what she thought of that crib or that bouncy seat. She’d always said it wouldn’t be strong enough: _It’s a waste of money if the baby breaks it in two minutes, Mon-El_. Then she remembered those odd times he’d come home with something for _her_. It was always a surprise: flowers, chocolates, ice cream. One time she’d said her feet were hurting; she’d talked his ear off for nearly half an hour on the phone during his bar shift about how weird it was to feel discomfort on this planet. He’d come home that night with a new pair of fluffy slippers that he’d slid onto her feet after massaging them for nearly an hour. She was usually so excited about him just _finally_ walking through the door after she’d been alone and bored all day, she hadn’t really taken note of his gestures.

She sniffled as she continued to look through the items hidden in the duffel bag. She wondered how much he had spent. He was going to spoil their baby like crazy. She didn’t know if it was because he’d never had things like that when he was a boy on Daxam; things he wished he would have been given, or if it was because he’d _had_ all those things as a baby Prince and he thought that their baby would need the same.

“I just don’t want you to worry…to feel like you need things and aren’t prepared and stuff,” his quiet voice continued behind her. “I just don’t want to let you down.”

She quickly spun around to look at him. She could feel the tears sliding down her cheeks, but she didn’t bother to wipe them away. “Why would you think that you would let me down?”

He shrugged. “I want to make sure that you and this baby are being taken care of. I don’t even know what I’m doing. I just don’t want to make a mistake. I don’t want to do something wrong. I don’t want you to regret starting this family with me. I want to prove that I’m a good choice--”

She stomped her foot on the hardwood. “Stop it,” she stated firmly as she moved toward him. “Don’t say things like that.”

He blinked back at her as he watched her move toward him, stopping directly in front of him. Her finger poked at his chest.

“You _are_ a good choice and I will _never_ regret starting a family with you. I love you and this baby and you’re doing everything right. We’re just both going to learn along the way. We’re going to make decisions that sometimes may not be the right ones, but that’s okay.” She shook her head. “You aren’t _letting me down_. But, we’re not going to need all this stuff, Mon-El,” her face softened as she turned back to the bag, lifting it off the table by the handles.

“Surely our baby needs clothes,” he stated with raised eyebrows.

She wiped at her eyes. _Damn these pregnancy hormones!_ “Well, yeah, but--”

“And I think those towels and wipes will come in handy, too,” he continued.

She sighed, “Probably, but--”

“And I only got a couple of toys. And they were on sale, so if he or she breaks it in a few minutes, it’s okay.”

“Mon-El--”

“I’ll just work a little longer at the bar tomorrow night.”

She stared at him. “What are you asking them to keep for you at the baby store?”

He blinked at her.  
  
“Lindsay told me that you asked them to store some stuff for you there.”

“Diapers.”

She cocked an eyebrow at him. “Diapers?”

“They come in giant boxes,” he shrugged. “I didn’t know how to hide them here.”

Kara shook her head as she moved into his arms, the straps of the duffel bag resting in the crook of her elbow. Mon-El took the bag from her and dropped it on the floor at their feet before he wrapped his arms around her tightly. He leaned his head down, his lips pressing to the crown of her head.

“I’ll take it all back if you want me to, Kara,” he whispered against her hair.

She shook her head against his shoulder before sniffling again. “No,” she responded. “We’ll keep it. Just…just don’t buy anything else okay? Please.”

She felt him nod.

“Thank you,” she mumbled against his shoulder. “At least you have good taste,” she smiled as she sighed. “Some of those outfits were really cute.”

He grinned against her. “Well, I didn’t get a lot of cool stuff when I was a kid. We may have been the Royal Family, but our money went toward other things. Only things that made us look good and powerful and threatening. So I just bought the stuff I thought I would have wanted if I had had a choice.”

_Well, that answered that question._

She leaned back to look up at him. “Our baby’s going to be really lucky,” she grinned, “to have you as his father.”

His smile stayed spread wide across his face. “You too.” Her eyebrows crinkled. “I mean, to have you as a mother obviously,” he chuckled. She shook her head with a smile.

“Spoiled. That’s what our baby will be,” she sighed as she tugged him back toward their bedroom, flicking off the lights as they went.

He laughed as he followed her. “Oh well,” he shrugged as he undressed next to her. “We can’t be perfect parents.”

She shook her head as they lay down next to each other, noses mere inches apart. “No, we’re going to be great parents,” she whispered before kissing him lightly.

He smiled softly. “Agreed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading you guys! Only one chapter left! I can't believe how fast this fic went! It took forever to write and now all of a sudden it's almost over. Please leave some love if you have the time. I read (and try to respond) to absolutely everything!
> 
> I also haven't mentioned it in a while, but for any newcomers, you can still add yourself to the KaraMel Fandom Map I started a while ago. Every once in a while we get a new add! You can add yourself anonymously, use your name, Twitter handle, tumblr handle, AO3 username...whatever you like! Or just take a look around at how worldwide this fandom is!
> 
> https://www.zeemaps.com/map?group=2594021
> 
> Twitter: @_ashleymaria_
> 
> *** If you'd like to be added to or removed from my Twitter fic notification list, please let me know!


	7. Forty-Two Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “‘Any day now. You’ve been saying that for two weeks, Mon-El,’ she growled at him. ‘Alex said that this baby should have been here two weeks ago. I can’t do this anymore,’ her eyes started to tear up and he crouched down to kneel in front of her. ‘I’m tired,’ she said quietly as her hands rubbed her swollen belly.” -- Kara is pregnant, and not on purpose. A set of chapters that follow Kara and Mon-El BEFORE the baby is born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CRAP, ASHLEY. WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?
> 
> I know, I know. Where have I been?
> 
> Fighting some flu bug for months and working like crazy at my real life job. But from my bed, I finally bring you this last chapter of We're Having a Baby.
> 
> So I lied last time, THIS ONE is really full of the feels. If you thought we went fluffy last time, prepare yourselves for this one.

**Chapter Seven: Forty-Two Weeks**

“Kara! What are you doing here?!” Mon-El ran up to her, his hands reaching out and landing on her elbows.

“I came to see you,” she smiled, her eyes sleepy, but her grin spread wide across her face.

“You’re not supposed to be wandering around. You shouldn’t even be standing up!” His head moved about, eyes searching the DEO for the nearest chair for her to sit in.

“Mon-El,” she sighed as she allowed him to push her toward the chair he’d spotted. “I’m pregnant, but I’m still Supergirl. I still have my strength,” she said before _oof_ -ing as she sat down.

“I know that, but your strength is weaker since most of it is spent on taking care of that baby. Kara, how did you even get here? If you tell me that you flew--”

She held a hand up in his direction, “Relax, Mon-El. I took the bus.”

“You took the _bus_? All the way _here_?!” he shouted at her.

“I just can’t do it anymore, Mon-El! I can’t sit there in the apartment just staring at the walls. I’m dying! I need to be out there. I need to go help people. A human. An alien. A freaking cat stuck in a tree. Something. Someone. Anyone. Seriously.”

“You know you can’t, Kara. It’s not safe. It’s not safe for you, for the baby, for the person you might be trying to save.” He caressed her face with his hands, his thumbs sliding across her cheeks as he tilted her face up toward him. “You’re supposed to stay home and not watch the news.” He leaned down as his other hand rubbed across her extended belly. “We’ve got this, Kara. Any day now.”

“‘Any day now. You’ve been saying that for two weeks, Mon-El,’ she growled at him. ‘Alex said that this baby should have been here _two weeks ago_. I can’t do this anymore,’ her eyes started to tear up and he crouched down to kneel in front of her. ‘I’m tired,’ she said quietly as her hands rubbed her swollen belly.”

“I know, baby,” his hands cupped her cheeks as he pulled her down to him, their foreheads pressing together. “It’ll happen soon. It has to.”

She shook her head against him. “You don’t know that. We don’t know what’s going to happen. We don’t know if this is normal for me…how do we even get this baby out of me? We can’t just get a doctor in here performing a c-section to--”

“Kara,” he interrupted her. “Stop this. You need to go home and just rest. I don’t want you panicking about this. Come on, I’ll take you home,” he moved to stand and she shook her head again.

“No, I’ll--” she huffed loudly as she stood from the chair. “I’ll just find Alex and ask her to drive me home. You’re supposed to be covering for me here while I’m gone.”

“Okay,” he nodded and took her hand as they started to walk. “I’ll be home as soon as I can. The _second_ we’re done here--”

He stopped talking when he wasn’t able to move forward any further, her grip on his hand tightening as she stood still.

“Kara?” he questioned, his eyebrows furrowed.

She slowly looked down, a hand on her belly as her chin dropped. Mon-El’s gaze followed hers and a laugh escaped him. “Did you just pee?” he whispered, his eyes wide with surprise as he looked at the puddle on the floor at her feet.

Kara didn’t even glare at him, her eyes flying upward to meet his. “My--my water broke.”

He blinked at her for a moment. “Your?”

“Water,” she repeated, tugging him back toward her. “My water just broke.”

His eyes widened. “Your water broke? Your water broke!” he repeated, his hands rushing to her belly. “Oh Rao, this means the baby?”

“It’s coming,” she nodded.

Mon-El spun around the room. “The baby is coming!” he shouted to nobody in particular, a few of the agents clapping and cheering in celebration. “Kara,” he spun back around to face her. “Kara, what do we do? The baby’s coming.”

She grinned. “I know. You need to call Alex and tell her to meet me in the med bay.”

He nodded. “Okay. Okay, I got it. Alex.” He turned to run off before turning back around and kissing her. “We’re having a baby,” he whispered against her lips. She grinned as she pressed her forehead against his and nodded. “Okay,” he nodded. “Alex! I’ll be right back.”

“Med bay,” she reminded him and she began to move in the direction of the med bay herself.

“Right! Med bay!” he called back as he ran off.

* * *

 

Kara had said that she wasn’t in any pain. She didn’t feel any contractions. Other than her water breaking, she never would have known she was about to give birth. Alex had called Eliza and, though neither of them had delivered a baby before, they hoped that they both remembered enough details from school and all the studying and preparation they’d been doing the last few months. They really just hoped that everything would be the same as if she were human, if not easier. Maybe those powers would kick in and speed this up. Eliza had confirmed that it was time; that the baby was ready and that’s when’d he’d noticed the change in her.

“What do you need me to do, Kara?” Mon-El asked quietly at her ear as Eliza had instructed Kara to start pushing. He could see the light lawyer of sweat on her forehead. _Sweat on Kara’s forehead_. That wasn’t good.

“Just be here with me, please,” she said, her eyebrows furrowed together. He pulled a stool up to the bed and sat down. She didn’t have that excited smile on her face anymore and she was starting to grit her teeth.

“Does it hurt now?” he asked quietly, his head leaning forward, chin resting on the bed near her ear. He ran a hand through her hair and she nodded again as she hissed.

“Kara,” Alex called out from at her feet. “Honey, you have to push if we want this baby to come out.”

“Kara,” he whispered at her ear and she turned to her head toward him. “Push for me, please?” He grabbed onto her hand, holding it between two of his own. “We’re almost there. The home stretch,” he reminded her with a grin, his other hand pushing some more of the blonde locks away from her sweaty forehead. She nodded and he felt her hand grip his hard as she let out a groan and began to push.

It wasn’t long before she was crushing his hand so hard that he feared she’d manage to break the bones of his fingers, so he had to let go, stand up and move to the other side of the bed, somewhere that her hands couldn’t reach him anymore. That really wasn’t a good idea though.

He didn’t think that he could pass out. He didn’t think that it was actually _physically possible_ for him to pass out on Earth. Not with all these powers that he had. Not while he was just standing there and not even exerting himself. But he’d gone down hard, his body collapsing to the floor of the DEO med bay when he’d accidentally caught a glimpse of Kara pushing that not so tiny baby out of those lady parts that he loved so much.

He woke up to Alex slapping his face while laughing at him. He blinked repeatedly, shaking his head quickly before realizing where he was: lying on the concrete floor of the DEO med bay. “Alex?” he questioned, his eyebrows furrowing.

“You passed out,” she stated obviously and he could see Eliza standing behind her with a wide smile on her face.

He sat up abruptly, “What did I miss?” he asked as he moved to stand up, his hand rubbing at the back of his neck as he tried to get his bearings.

“Everything,” Alex laughed at him.

“Everything?” he asked sadly. “Why didn’t you wake me up?” he asked.

“We were a little busy,” she laughed again. She nodded behind him in reference. He spun around, his eyes landing on Kara sitting up in the DEO bed, a tiny baby in her arms, wrapped tightly in a pale pink blanket. His eyes widened as they landed on the baby in her arms, his feet working on auto pilot as he moved toward them.

“It’s a girl,” Kara said, her voice choked with tears as she tried to get the words out.

“A girl?” he repeated and she nodded, her own eyes moving downward to look at the baby in her arms. He moved closer to them, standing right by Kara’s side as he looked down at the bright blue eyes shining up at him. “She has your eyes,” he said immediately on connecting with them.

Kara nodded and he saw a tear slip from the corner of her eye, rolling down her cheek. His hand moved to wipe it away for her. “And my hair,” she laughed lightly, nodding at the smattering of blonde growing in.

“She looks just like you,” he said, his voice amazed and almost whimsical.

“But that’s your nose,” she whispered, tapping the tip of the baby’s nose as she spoke.

Alex and Eliza looked at each other before deciding to head out and leave the couple alone, the door sliding shut behind them as they left.

“This is amazing,” Mon-El sighed as he reached out and ran the side of his finger down the infant’s cheek. “We made her,” he said, a grin on his face. His eyes met Kara’s. “We did that,” he nodded.

Kara laughed at him. “We did,” she nodded.

* * *

 

Mon-El had joined his girls in bed, his body snuggled up to Kara’s side as she continued to hold their baby in her arms. They were silent for a long while before Kara spoke.

“She’s going to need a name.”

His eyes widened as he lifted his head from the pillow they shared. “Oh yeah. That’s important. I know I should have tried to think of something, but I just didn’t know where to start…”

“I’ve been thinking of some ideas,” she nodded slightly as she looked down at the little girl. “I mean, it was hard when we didn’t know if it was going to be a girl or a boy, but now that she’s here,” she paused for a second.

“Continue…” he prodded with a smile.

“What do you think about a family name? I mean, I don’t know how it was on Daxam or actually much about how it was on Krypton either…but it’s sort of a common thing here on Earth, and I don’t want to just ignore any ideas that you have but I’ve had something in mind in case it was a girl,” her eyes looked down at the infant in her arms. “And now that she’s here I just I want to put it out there--”

“Kara,” he cut her off, “the name?”

“Alexandra,” she paused as she waited in fear of some negative form of reaction. “Alexandra Alura Zor-El.” She had tears in her eyes when she looked back up at him and he smiled at her. “I know that might be weird…having another Alex running around and they’re all _my_ family’s names and I hope that’s not selfish of me, I just…I owe so much of who I am today to Alex and my mom and--”

He leaned in and kissed her, his lips moving slowly against hers as his hand cupped their baby’s head, his thumb brushing softly through the bright blonde hair she’d already grown. When they pulled away, Kara continued.

“I mean, I also looked it up…and on Earth ‘Alexandra’ means ‘defender of mankind’, and I just have a feeling that our baby is going to do great things for people on Earth; she’s going to protect them and help them. Like us…in the same ways that we do and I think it’s fitting and--”

“Kara!” his voice was a loud whisper as he stopped her. “Stop trying to defend it. It’s perfect,” he smiled. “I love it.”

“You do?” she asked, a light blush on her cheeks as her eyes lit up, her blue irises sparkling behind the tears.

“I do,” he nodded, his own smile on his face. “I think it’s beautiful. She’s beautiful.”

He snuggled close into her side, his body flush with hers, his hand cupping baby Alex’s bottom as Kara held her against her chest. She heard him sniffle against her shoulder.

“Are you crying?” she giggled.

“No,” he choked out.

“Aww, honey,” she laughed, her hand coming up to cup his cheek next to her.

“I’m just really, really happy,” he sighed. “I didn’t think something so tiny could make me so happy,” he laughed.

Kara sighed, “Unfortunately, I think this was the easy part.”

He lifted his head, wide eyes connecting with hers. “This was _easy_?!”

She cocked an eyebrow at him. “I’m sorry, who carried and gave birth to this baby?”

“Yeah, but I had to deal with y--” he paused when she furrowed her eyebrows at him. “Everything, too,” he finished.

She laughed at the worried face he was making. “I just mean, now we have to go home and take care of her. _Raise_ her. Make decisions for her and do things for her and plan a future for her. _That’s_ the hard part.”

He relaxed next to her, his hand running through her hair before he kissed her cheek. “But you’re smart and you were raised well by _two_ sets of parents. You’re going to do great. You’re just gonna have to help me be good enough for her.”

“Hey,” her hand pulled at his chin, directing his gaze toward her. “Why do you keep talking like that? Look at you right now. That look on your face,” she ran her thumb along the edge of his eye, wiping at the tears sneaking out of the corner. “You’re going to be amazing with her. We’re going to make mistakes, but we’re going to learn and we’re going to be good enough. We’re going to be better than good. We’re going to be the best,” she grinned.

* * *

 

Everybody wanted to make sure that the baby was okay; seemingly healthy according to their gadgets and machines before they let her go home with Kara and Mon-El. She hadn’t even been exposed to the Earth’s yellow sun enough yet to gauge if there was the potential for powers. Eliza wanted Kara to stay in the DEO at least for the night while they monitored her, even though she tried to put up a fight.

_“I’m fine, Eliza. Look at me,” she moved to stand from the bed, her hands pushing the sheets away._

_“Nu uh!” she exclaimed, her hands rushing to grab at Kara’s. “None of that. Lie back down. Rest. Relax. You just had a baby, Kara. I know you’re strong and powerful, but the insides of your body at the very least need some relaxation. Remember, you still carried a baby inside of you for nine months.”_

_Kara sighed heavily. “Fiiiine. Where’s Mon-El?”_

_“He went to get you something to eat.”_

_“And Alex?” She paused. “Big Alex,” she clarified. “I think this is going to get confusing…”_

_“Monitoring the tests on little Alex,” Eliza smiled. “Just lie down and everybody will be back soon.”_

She didn’t mean to, but sometime after chowing down on the sandwiches Mon-El had brought back, and in between their conversation over the baby sitting next to the bed in a tiny bassinet, her eyelids started drooping and she was passed out before she even realized it.

Soon after the birth, Alex (in between tears and gushing over the new baby’s name) had dragged in a rocking chair from who knows where. She said it would be nice for her to be able to sit there and hold the baby while she was stuck in the DEO for a few days.

When her eyes opened, the lights in the room were dimmed, but she could see the chair in the corner rocking back and forth slowly. She blinked a few times, her eyes adjusting to the darkness.

Mon-El was sitting in the chair, baby Alex cradled in his arms as he moved back and forth in the rocker. His nose was pressed nearly into the baby’s, his voice a quiet whisper. She tried not to move a muscle, focusing her superhearing on the two of them.

“And your mommy,” she heard him whisper before sighing. “I mean, all the people I told you about, they’re going to be so good to you. They love you already and you just got here. But Kara? She’s the best of them all. You’ll see.” His finger stroked across the baby’s cheek. She could see her little eyes blinking up at Mon-El even in the darkness and at this distance; her eyes wide as she looked to be listening intently to every word he said. “I mean, you’ve met her…so you probably already know how incredible she is.”

She watched him; his face soft, his voice tender, his arms wrapped so gently around her little body, how excited he was, how happy he was. She wondered what the heck she was thinking when she worried that he would be upset about having a baby. It made her wonder why she’d ever been worried at all in the first place; why she’d wasted so much time keeping it all a secret. She accidentally sniffled and his head shot up, his eyes finding hers from across the room. He quickly stood and moved toward her, cupping baby Alex gently in his arms.

“Kara, are you okay? What’s wrong?” She shook her head as she held out her arms, fingers wiggling toward Alex. “Baby?” he asked, his eyes wide with worry and she nodded again. He handed her over gently before wiping at the tears starting to slide down Kara’s cheeks. She sat upright before leaning forward carefully.

“Lie down with me,” she whispered with a cracking voice.

He nodded and whispered back, “Okay,” before toeing off his shoes and carefully moving onto the bed behind her, his legs widening to wrap around her, cradling her body between his thighs. She leaned back into his chest and his arms wrapped around her middle tightly.

“You’re so good with her already,” she said quietly when he’d settled behind her.

He grinned as he leaned his chin on her shoulder and looked down at Alex, “She’s good, too. She didn’t even cry the whole time you were asleep. She just watched me and listened to me talk.” He paused for a beat as he watched Alex close her little eyes and sigh, clearly deciding that she was putting herself down for the night. “So, you’re okay then?”

She nodded quickly before whispering, “Yeah, sorry. I’m really good. I’m just emotional and you were sitting over there and it was the perfect picture and I just couldn’t keep it in.”

He kissed her cheek lightly before leaning back. “Phew, well, I’m exhausted.”

She chuckled lightly, “Again, even though _I_ did all the work…”

She felt him shiver behind her. “Yeah, let’s not talk about that work. That was…terrifying.”

She tried to hold in her laugh and be quiet for Alex’s sake, but she leaned back into him with a chuckle, tilting her head to look up at him. “I didn’t even see you pass out! All of a sudden Alex was turning around and falling to the floor and I was so confused, and then she just left you there! I was in pain, but I was still dying of laughter.”

His eyes were wide as he looked off into the distance at nothing. “I don’t think I’ll ever forget that picture…”

She laughed into his chest quietly. “We’ll wait a while and then replace that memory with a new, sexier one, okay?”

He nodded quickly, repeatedly before looking down at her.

“I love you,” she whispered up at him before her lips met his sweetly, slowly.

“I love you, too,” he whispered back as they separated. He kissed her forehead lightly. “Now, get some sleep.” His arms wrapped around hers around Alex, stabling her in Kara’s lap before he closed his own eyes with a sigh.

A little less than an hour later Eliza and Alex peeked their heads into the room and noticed all three of them asleep. Alex moved to slide her namesake from Kara’s arms, a slight groan escaping Kara as she did before she moved to put the baby back in the bassinet next to them. Eliza stood on the opposite side of the bed, her hands reaching for the end of the blanket that had slid halfway down Kara’s legs. She tugged it upward, wrapping it around the couple and Kara’s eyes fluttered open.

“Eliza?” she asked softly.

“Go back to sleep, honey.”

“Baby?” she questioned, her hands rubbing at her eyes as she moved to sit up.

“She’s right here, Kara,” Alex chimed in.

“She’s sleeping, sweetheart. You should be, too.” Eliza smiled gently at the girl as she tucked the sheets in around her. “Goodnight.”

Kara nodded, “Night,” before turning in Mon-El’s hold, her arms wrapping around him as she pressed her cheek into his chest.

Eliza and Alex smiled at each other before backing away quietly, flicking off the dimmed light as they left. Their parenthood journey was only just beginning and it would likely be a crazy trip, but they could both already tell that baby Alex was one lucky little girl.

 

_END_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope you enjoyed this series as much as I did. Eventually I may be doing a follow up to this one, or writing some quick little additions with things that I missed writing during this set of chapters. But of course, I have tons of other stuff ready and in the works for you guys, so it may be a while before we see that.
> 
> Twitter: @_ashleymaria_
> 
> KaraMel Fandom Map (at 167 pins): https://www.zeemaps.com/map?group=2594021  
> Instructions for adding yourself to the map: https://twitter.com/_ashleymaria_/status/946099432235319296
> 
> *** As always, if you'd also like to be added to my "notify on Twitter list" when there's a new update or fic, please let me know your Twitter handle and I'll add you to the list!


End file.
